


Summer Nights

by kenmahub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Japanese Mafia, M/M, Mafia AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmahub/pseuds/kenmahub
Summary: mafia boss iwaizumi  meets rich boy oikawa.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. How it started.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the ride lolz

The night was warm, the summer night haze washing over the sky as the sun finally set later than usual. The harsh buzz of smoke filling his lungs making the day seem all the more normal, Oikawa wasn’t one to pay attention to what happened in other people’s lives nor did he care but something about the man sitting in his usual seat at the bar intrigued him. 

“Excuse me, this is my seat.” Oikawa flashed a cocky smile as he took another inhale of his cigarette, blowing the smoke in the other direction of the male sitting. 

“So, sit somewhere else, princess.” The other spoke out as he took a quick glance up at Oikawa, in a deep raspy tone as if he’d been yelling all day long. 

Oikawa’s face flushed a deep red in embarrassment, ‘princess?’ the name rattled in his brain for a few moments before he figured out what to say next, not ready to step down from his high horse yet. He sat down in the seat in-front of male who he still didn’t know the name of. “I’m guessing you don’t know who I am..judging by your... _rough_ look.” The cocky boy began, looking the other up and down as he flicked the ash of his cigarette onto the floor beside their table. 

Oikawa watched as the others eyebrows furrowed, his grip around the half empty glass cup of vodka grew tighter. He let out a small scoff, tossing his head back to look up at the dim lights hanging from the ceiling before he eventually spoke, not bothering to looking back down at Oikawa. “I don’t think _you_ know who _I am_ , doll.” His eyes slowly lowering to meet the eyes of the male across from him. 

_Princess? Doll?_ ’Who does this guy think he is? He’s talking to me, one of the richest guys in Aichi and he’s talking down on ME?’ Oikawa pursed his lips as his thoughts screamed, quickly being interrupted by a tall shadow towering over him. “Listen you-“ 

Immediately cut off, the rough looking man flashed a cocky smile of his own and leaned in closer to Oikawa across the table and said in a soft dark tone “Run along rich boy.” 

Oikawa’s eyes grew large before he could even tell his brain to stop it from happening he blurted out the words he knew would be too late to take back. “Oh so you do know who I am, huh? You should at least tell your name before you call me out of mine.” He huffed, leaning back in his chair trying to remain eye contact. 

“Iwaizumi.” He smiled sly, looking up at the tall man that stood quiet watching their small argument spiral. 

Oikawa nodded slowly, looking up at the tall figure standing above him “Would you like to sit?” He said in a tone completely differing from the harsh one he gave Iwaizumi a few moments ago. 

“Aw how come I don’t get that sweet tone?” Iwaizumi began to tease, “Yeah Kuroo have a seat.” He gestured out towards the empty space Oikawa made in the booth.

The other nodded and sat down, quickly relaxing into the seat, slinging his arm over the back of the seat behind the much thinner in size male in the seat next to him.   
Oikawa couldn’t help but stare watching the arrogant male slowly remove his leather jacket that he kept on until now, revealing a long sleeve of tattoos placed around hard muscles. “Like what you see, rich boy?” 

Quickly snapping out of his thoughts Oikawa hissed out a reply, “Shut up...and stop calling me that!” He said in a basic whine, causing Iwaizumi and Kuroo to laugh as he called over one of the waitresses to bring him his usual drink order he got every Friday he came. 

Unknowingly Oikawa gave the woman a flashy smile of charm before his attention came back to the other two sitting at the table with him. “Rich boy is a ladies man eh?” The overly relaxed male laughed out, pulling a box of cigarettes from his back pocket to offer one around the table, taking one out for himself as well.

Oikawa shrugged and happily took the glass from the woman once she returned, “The ladies love me but I’m not too sure I’d _do_ well with them..” He trailed off from behind his glass, taking a few sips of the bitter alcohol.

A quick raise in Iwaizumi’s eyebrow flashed once he _got_ what Oikawa was trying to say, although he didn’t comment on it you could tell he kept it noted somewhere in his brain. “Are we gonna talk business around him, boss?” The tall man asked giving a small gesture towards Oikawa. 

Boss? ‘No way this guy can own a company and I wouldn’t already know him..’ Oikawa thought, looking over at Iwaizumi in anticipation. 

“Well if rich boy wants to listen I don’t see why he can’t.” He said quietly, huffing out the smoke he held in his throat to finish that sentence. 

“If you say so..” Kuroo muttered as he began to talk with Iwaizumi about all the thing’s Oikawa could least expect their conversation would come to.

Oikawa caught himself staring down into his now empty glass, holding in his cigarette smoke longer than he was probably supposed to as he listened quietly to the two men talk and whisper about their _“_ _deals”._ He couldn’t help himself but to interrupt after nearly choking on the burn in his throat for the second time, “I have a feeling you guys aren’t talking about sales deals...” 

“Oh no baby, ya see us big boys run the alleys you sneak through every Friday to get to this run down bar.” Iwaizumi whispered, moving real close to the boys face, his smile so overly confident it made Oikawa want to scream in his face. 

“Jeez didn’t know I had a secret admirer Iwa.” Oikawa smirked intentionally leaving out the last part of the males name.

“Hey you shouldn’t ta-“ Kuroo began.

“It’s fine Kuroo.” Iwaizumi quickly interrupted so he could continue, “I think you should watch it.” He whispered, keeping their distance short. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and tossed his hands up in the air with a small laugh, “Ok ok but~ what is it that you two actually _do_?” 

The other two exchanged quick looks both of their lips beginning to curl up into a stupid smiles. The smaller of the three leaned further back into the chair “well?”

”I run a business.” Iwaizumi finally spoke.

”A business?” Oikawa bluntly said visibly unimpressed.

After a long pause Kuroo’s eyes peeled away from Iwaizumi’s to meet the males sitting next to him, “Well..to put it simply we run a drug selling, gun filled, _dangerous_ business.” He said in a hushed tone as if he was worried someone else would over hear. 

“ _We?“_ Iwaizumi said with a soft laugh, taking the last sip of his drink. “ _I_ run a...gang. If that’s what you rich people call it.” 

“A gang..” Oikawa repeated, looking Iwaizumi straight on trying to figure out if he was being serious or not. 

He watched as the two men nodded almost in sync with the sound of Iwaizumi’s phone buzzing against the booth they abruptly stood up from their seats, “Where are you two going?” Oikawa looked up at the two puzzled. “Are you not coming?” The two asked in sync once again.

The make quickly stood, grabbing his phone off the table slipping it into his back pocket with an intrigued smile. “Where to?” 

Neither of the two replied to the boys question, they began to walk towards the front door and Oikawa followed not asking any further questions. The rush of adrenaline hinted fear filled his blood as he walked behind the two, knowing that this Friday night had only just began. 


	2. Guns For Fun.

“Where are we going?” Oikawa blurted out after long minutes of silently walking behind the two men.

Oikawa watched as the two turned their heads to take quick understanding looks at each other before Iwaizumi eventually stopped in place, until the other caught up with the two. “Don’t speak, look or touch at anyone or anything when we get inside, understood?” He said, his tone dark and powerful. 

Oikawa quickly nodded and tilted his head up, looking at the sky. “Please lord don’t let these hot guys kill me.” He whispered under his breath nearly praying that the other two didn’t overhear. 

Once his head slowly tilted back down to pay attention to the people and things infront of him as they walked, Kuroo and Iwaizumi stopped in front an awfully large steal black building on the corner of the street. ‘A warehouse?’ he thought quietly with a small tip of his head to gesture a quiet thanks once the door was opened for him. 

Black. Everything...was black? From the tall stacks of suitcases lined up in rows in the back to the suits **_everyone_** else in the building was wearing. Oikawa paced himself, slowly behind the two large men he walked in with, keeping his eyes low to the floor. He could feel his breath getting caught in his throat as the piercing eyes stared him down while he walked in behind Iwaizumi and Kuroo. Due to not once looking up from the strings in his shoes he didn’t even notice the men stop infront of him, causing him to bump into the the broad back of Iwaizumi. “Sorry, I’m sorry.” He frantically whispered, standing up straight nearly hiding behind the other as everyone else stood in silence. 

Oikawa anxiously shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, fidgeting with the loose cigarettes. The odd silence sat in, finally breaking with the sound of Iwaizumi’s boots clicking against the hard floor “So, where is it?” He harshly spook, eyeing down one of the men that stood in a line infront of them.

“Oh i got it boss.” His voice sounded relaxed, way too relaxed to be speaking the man that Oikawa had only just met but automatically knew he wouldn’t take the overly calm tone lightly. 

“Don’t make me ask you again, Tendou.” Iwaizumi huffed out in a less aggressive but obviously annoyed tone. 

The tall lanky male that basically swam in his obviously too big suit, walked past the three men standing in front taking a quick glimpse at Oikawa, he pretended to not notice. ‘what could they possibly be talking about now?’ The boy’s thoughts screamed as he could barely keep his teeth from chattering in his mouth as if the cool summer air was moving straight through his skin to wrap around his bones. ‘god it’s fucking cold.’ he whined in his own head. 

The large man that was a bit shorter than Oikawa in height began to walk forward, now the male standing behind him was in full view for all of the oddly scary unknown men in a line in front of him. The lanky fire red hair male made his way back over to where Iwaizumi was now standing. 

Oikawa watched closely as he opened the fairly large black briefcase, his eyes unconsciously widening as he caught of glimpse of the _things_ packed inside. ‘Are those guns? DRUGS? Who the hell are these people?’ The boy’s thoughts screamed, so caught up in his own thoughts he couldn’t hear Iwaizumi calling out for him. 

“Jesus christ can you hear me in there?” He barked, taking a step closer to Oikawa. 

Nearly jumping at the sounded he quickly nodded, making direct eye contact with Iwaizumi “What do you want Iwa~“ He teased, easily putting himself back together. 

Oikawa’s cocky smirk grew as he watched the shocked expression appear on everyone else’s face except for Kuroo who had heard it before. Iwaizumi’s expression appeared angrier than before as if his teeth were going to snap under the aggressive tension in his jaw. 

“Watch yourself, doll.” He glared, his tone fighting to pick whether it wanted to be harsh or not. 

He gave the other a simple nod, “What did you call me for?” He whispered in a more mature tone than before, not breaking the obvious tension in their eye contact. 

“Hold this.” Iwaizumi bluntly said as he handed two things to Oikawa. His leather jacket..and a gun. 

Oikawa’s finger tips shook as he took a hard swallow before taking it upon himself to put on the others jacket figuring that was why he had given it to him, standing in place blankly holding the gun out away from him with his finger tips. He watched closely as Kuroo stepped closer to Iwaizumi. ‘Everyone’s so scared of him’ He thought still not finding the male too intimidating. 

“Fuck.” The red haired boy hissed after a loud **_hard_** contact of hand to fist. 

The loud noises startled Oikawa out of his wild thoughts, causing the gun to nearly fall onto the ground luckily he caught it. It felt heavy, full of bullets, he already didn’t want to draw too much attention to himself dropping the gun and accidentally shooting someone in the foot would probably do just that ‘I should really start paying attention to what these guys are doing.’ He whispered, mentally of course.

“What the fuck Iwaizumi.” He said rubbing the spot that had been hit.

Oikawa watched silently, seeing Iwaizumi looking at the back of his hand that had already began to bruise due to the contact with someone else’s skull.

”Where is it?” Iwaizumi said in a low stern tone. 

“It’s all in there, boss. Whatever you asked for they said they put it in the case I didn’t even open it.” Tendou frantically replied, eyes shaking trying to keep the contact. 

“You know those guys are fucking idiots.” He replied, turning around to the large dark haired male Oikawa had previously met as he shook his red hand. “Looks like we’re going to have get it our damn self.” He bluntly said while walking up to Oikawa once again, taking the gun in the most gentle way he knew how from Oikawa. 

With a simple nod everyone was moving, doors, people, everything but Oikawa. He stood in place, clenching his fist around the old candy rapper [?] in the jacket pockets of Iwaizumi’s coat. 

“Aren’t you coming, princess?” Iwaizumi as of oht of nowhere appeared in front of Oikawa. 

“Wh..where are we going?” He quickly responded, following behind the male who had already began walking away. 

“To have some fun don’t be scared babe.” Iwaizumi said, opening the door of a car Oikawa didn’t even know was in the same building. 

“Thanks and st-“ He began to whine, quickly getting cut off by someone else coming up to his window as Iwaizumi had already walked away. 

“Boss must really like you.” It was him, the long and lanky red head from earlier who had since plugged up his nose with what seemed to be tiny pieces of cotton. 

“Very funny..” Oikawa scoffed, making eye contact with the male next to him. 

“That or he just wants to get into your awfully tight jeans.” He so easily said as if he had no care in the world how Oikawa would respond. “Ow what the fuck!?” He cried out as yet another hit was laid upon his head by Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa couldn’t help but flush a bright red, rolling his eyes and turning his head away from the window. 

“Aw don’t listen to him, princess.” Iwaizumi teased, looking down into the window. 

“Can we just hurry up I have places to be you know.” Oikawa huffed, ignoring the pet name and Iwaizumi’s comment. 

“Yeah yeah I’m coming.” He the other male huffed out, making his way to the drivers seat of the car. “Get in.” He shouted to two men before sitting down in the car 

Kuroo and the obnoxious male from before quickly got into the back of the seats of the car. Oikawa couldn’t stop himself from turning around with a cocky look, asking “So what is your name red head?” 

“Tendou Satori.” He instantly replied, sticking his tongue out playfully. 

Oikawa nodded and turned back into his seat, buckling his seat belt before the car began to move. Once again his was praying to the gods he wasn’t even sure existed that he did not fucking die on wherever it was they were taking him next. Iwaizumi drove fast, one hand on the steering wheel the other hung out of the open window with a half dead cig dangling from his fingers. Oikawa sat quietly, digging a cigarette from his back pocket and lighting it so he could smoke, since the windows were already down.

* * *

The sun had finally mad it’s way down and the moon light up the night sky. It was late, 12 am to be specific. Oikawa was lying when he said he had other plans, he never stayed out at that run down bar for too long afraid of being noticed or getting into trouble. As if this wasn’t already enough. 

“You stay here, don’t get out the car no matter what.” Iwaizumi stated as they pulled up to yet another large warehouse like building. 

Oikawa quickly nodded and pulled out his phone, slumping down in his seat as the other three got out of the car, he peeked his eyes up over the top of his phone that had been covering half of his face. He watched as Iwaizumi pulled the gun that been tucked away into the back of his pants out, disappearing into the darkness. The male took a deep breath, something bad was going to happen he had an odd feeling in his stomach. 

* * *

He began to bang on the hard metal door, expression darkening as they took too long to open. Once the door was even a crack open Kuroo pushed his way through, him and Tendou making room for Iwaizumi to walk in in front of them. “Come out Shoyo I know you’re here, little bitch.”

”Wow Hajime I didn’t know we were on first name bases~” A faint voice teased as a small bright orange haired male stepped out from behind one of the doors. 

“We’re not.” The hand that held his gun quickly raised, finger on the trigger not even a second thought would base if he had to pull it. “Where is my share, Shoyo.” Iwaizumi barked back. 

“Woah woah no need to get out the guns. I have your men everything i owe you, Ha-ji-me~“ He said in a soft confident tone, overly exaggerating the syllables of Iwaizumi’s name as if he wasn’t staring down the barrel of a gun. 

“You think I’d be standing here if you did? Where’s my extra.” He scoffed, flicking his thumb over the safety, the sound was loud enough for all of Hinata’s men to be alert, Iwaizumi’s as well. 

The small boy began to walk away before he overheard the loud sound of music from outside. “Oh Hajime did you bring me a friend? You really shouldn’t have.” Shoyo said with a cocky smile, giving the large men by the door a small glance before they began to move out. 

_Shit._ Iwaizumi thought as watched the men wrestle with Oikawa getting him through the door. ‘Please be calm please be ca-‘

“What the hell is goin on! Don’t- Dont touch me there what the fuck! Who are you people!” Oikawa began to yell and whine, his eyes quickly darting to Iwaizumi. 

“Calm down.” He briefly spoke, not even making eye contact with Oikawa. “Let him go Hinata, he doesn’t have any part of this, don’t test me short stack.” Iwaizumi spoke again, stepping closer to Hinata his finger moving over the trigger of his gun. 

“Why is he your new boy toy? Remember what happened to the last one, Hajime? Do you.” Hinata smirked, looking Oikawa up and down before making eye contact again with Iwaizumi.

Oikawa quickly called down and stopped fighting with the men who were obviously stronger than him, watching every movement everyone in the room mad anxiously. _New. Boy toy? ‘_ Do these people not know who i am, what the hell.’ He thought quietly, praying Iwaizumi didn’t actually pull that trigger. 

“I won’t ask you again. You know I have no hesitation in pulling this trigger.” He said in a husky tone, staring down harshly at the shorter male infront of him. 

“Fine.” Hinata said, his men getting the memo and released Oikawa, letting him fall down to the ground his knees so shaky he couldnt even stand right. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and turned around, walking towards Oikawa to help him up. “Forget it.” He said and walked out, Kuroo and Tendou following behind him.

Oikawa finally getting his composure back together, sitting down quietly in the seat beside Iwaizumi in the car he finally spoke after a long moment of silence. “Hey Iwa?” 

“Yes..p- Oikawa.” He replied with a small breath that sounded like slight relief, his shoulders relaxing against the seat. 

“Would you have actually pulled that trigger...for me?” Oikawa asked softly. 

“Maybe.”


End file.
